


Mine

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Does Jinsoul deserve rights?, F/F, Implied one night stand, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, kinda like fwb but very aggressive, yvesoul have sumthin already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Finally the chuuvesoul that a lot of people asked for





	Mine

Their kisses were intoxicating, and Jiwoo found herself getting drunk off of them despite not partaking in any alcohol tonight. She honestly couldn’t believe this situation she was in, she didn’t have just one pretty woman with her, but two, and they apparently were roommates. The journey back to their place was longer than necessary, due to the fact that every couple of steps she found herself pinned to the nearest wall, their combined touches making her more and more excited for what they had in store for her.

She didn’t even know their names and yet, she could keep her hands to herself. Fingers got tangled in hair, her bottom lip was definitely going to be tender with how often the brunette kept nipping at it, and the pretty blonde kept showering compliment after compliment, as if she was someone she wanted to worship. It made her feel good and wanted, and if she was being completely honest, she wanted them as much as they wanted her.

Jiwoo moaned into a particularly rough kiss, breaking it and wondering how much longer until they made it to their room. As if guessing her question, the door right beside opened, and the brunette guided her inside, whispering promises of what they were going to do to her.

They barely had any time to kick off their shoes, before Jiwoo started trailing kisses down the blonde’s neck, the soft hiss leaving her mouth only encouraging her. “God, you’re a fucking tease.” She heard her growl, Jiwoo could only smile against the skin before her. The blonde’s hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer, and for the first time that night, she was being more aggressive, pressing her against the nearest wall. Those compliments became dirty promises, and she finally learned her name.

Jinsoul.

One of the names she was going to be screaming tonight.

Jiwoo felt a shiver go down her spine, but not because of what Jinsoul said to her. It was due to the still unnamed brunette watching them, her eyes were darker now, and her her tongue came out to lick her lips. She hasn’t said anything since they stepped into the room, but it would seem that she was planning something. Reaching out to touch her, she just barely fell short, as Jinsoul grabbed her hand. “I always go first,” She whispered hotly into her ear, reminding Jiwoo of her existence, as she broke eye contact. “If I let Sooyoung go first, I wouldn’t get any fun.”

Hearing the comment, Sooyoung scoffed. But otherwise, she didn’t deny it. She wondered what plans she had for her. If she was supposed to go off Jinsoul’s words, she wondered if she’d be able to walk properly tomorrow.

Feeling a hand cup her cheek, her thoughts were interrupted by Jinsoul’s question. She just missed, but the confused look on her face was adorable. “Can you repeat that?” She asked softly. Smiling gently, Jinsoul repeated herself.

“Is there anything we can’t do to you?” Her tone and the question didn’t quite match, and it made Jiwoo just a bit wetter at the question. She pondered it, she was used to one night stands, usually ending with oral and maybe some fingering, but who knew what they wanted to do to her.

Instead of answering, Jiwoo countered with her question. “What do you want to do to me?” She didn’t think it was possible, but the she swore she heard Sooyoung groan to herself, as if she couldn’t believe her ears. Jinsoul on the other hand grinned at her. The infinite possibilities swarmed through her mind, but one idea stuck out the most.

She wants to taste the pretty redhead, wanted to feel her quivering thighs around her head, tease her until she finally came around her tongue, and lap up the mess she caused.

Jiwoo could feel the change between the three of them, and couldn't help but bite down on her lip. Both of them were staring at her like she was the last meal on Earth. She wasn't too far off with those thoughts. She couldn't help but gasp, as Jinsoul cupped her ass before purring into her ear. “Wanna taste you. Can I taste you?” The request sounded so needy, Jiwoo's knees couldn't help but turn to jelly.

If Jinsoul ate pussy as well as she kisses…

Jiwoo couldn't help but blush at the mental image. Words failing her, all she could do was nod. The next thing she knew, she was being relocated, she barely had time to marvel at the blonde's sudden display of strength as she was placed on their bed. She noted that their beds we're pushed together, and wondered if they were more than friends, but held off questioning them. It wasn't really her business.

Before Jinsoul could go back to showering Jiwoo with kisses, a hand on her hip stopped her. She glanced back at Sooyoung, wondering what she wanted, but was met with a rough kiss, her hands slipping her jacket off her body. Any and all thoughts were gone, especially when her tongue slipped into her mouth. She knew why she was suddenly being aggressive and couldn't help but smile. While the agreed to play with Jiwoo, at the end of the day Jinsoul belonged only to her. Sooyoung needed Jiwoo to witness this, to understand wordlessly, that she doesn’t share often, but when she does it’s something special.

Jinsoul shivered, as Sooyoung’s demanding hands slipped under her shirt, tracing familiar circles on her lower back. Pulling back from the kiss, she buried her face into Sooyoung’s shoulder, soft moans leaving her mouth. She hated how sensitive she was there, but her girlfriend loved it, often comparing her to a cat. “Be good for me, and I’ll reward you.” She husked into her ear, before retreating her touch and turning the blonde towards Jiwoo again.

Regaining herself, Jinsoul tried to clear her face of the blush that spread across her cheeks during the interaction, but she failed. Sooyoung was just too good at everything she did. Taking two short steps, Jinsoul pressed Jiwoo down to the bed, her lips connecting with the redhead again, this time the kiss was different, it was desperate and raw. Jiwoo couldn’t help but moan needily into it, she wanted to be touched, she was certain her underwear was going to be ruined if they were not removed soon.

All she could do was tangle a hand into the blonde’s hair, as she dominated the kiss. Her hips rolled when she felt a hand cup her through her skirt, she was certain Jinsoul could feel her heat. Pulling back from the kiss, Jinsoul fell to her knees, while pulling Jiwoo closer to her, she was too impatient to strip her, she had to taste her now or she was going to go crazy.

Eyes widening at the realization, Jiwoo could only lay back and watch, as Jinsoul flipped her skirt up, her fingers hooking around her underwear and she tugged them down her creamy legs, making a mental note to come back to them and leave some marks, she’d look beautiful with a couple of hickies. That is if Sooyoung doesn’t beat her to it. Jinsoul couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight before her, if she though Jiwoo was wet, she was wrong, the girl was soaked.

Bringing her face closer, she inhaled her scent, and couldn’t help but feel her mouth water. Unable to wait any longer, she allowed her tongue to swipe across her slit. She moaned at the taste, and in return Jiwoo gasped, followed by a cursing as Jinsoul licked her again, she was experimenting on what would get the best reactions from her, and she was a quick learner. She noted that Jiwoo liked when she went slow, allowing her tongue to drag along her clit. She wondered just how sensitive the bundle of nerves were, as she allowed her lips to wrap around them. The answer was instant, as Jiwoo arched in pleasure, a choked moan leaving her mouth.

All she could do was wither and whine on the bed, she felt hot, and it didn’t help that Sooyoung was watching her, as if waiting for the perfect time to attack her. She wanted her touch too, and the fact she was being denied made her whine. She wanted both of them, she wanted to be overwhelmed. “Please.” Finally slipped out of her mouth, she didn't even know what she was asking for.

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at the sound, as she locked eyes with the pretty redhead. She didn't realize her whining and begging was going to affect her like this, she rarely wants to touch whoever she brought back with Jinsoul, but Jiwoo was different. She wanted to do more than just touch her, she wanted to ruin her. Humming to herself, she removed her shirt with practiced ease, and smiled as she realized her guest was still watching her.

Jinsoul felt as if she couldn't get enough, every time she did the smallest action she was rewarded with more of Jiwoo’s arousal flooding her mouth, she could feel it dripping down her chin, her essence mixed of her own drool, she was always a messy eater. She couldn’t help the obscene sounds as she continued eating the redhead like she was the last meal on earth.

Groaning, Jiwoo fisted the sheets beneath her, unsure if she was allowed to touch the blonde between her legs, maybe it was the hardened gaze from the other woman that kept her from indulging in tugging Jinsoul’s hair. Another sinful swipe of her tongue had her crashing over the edge, her back arched and thighs quivering. She could still feel Jinsoul lapping at her, prolonging the orgasm.

Satisfied with her work, Jinsoul pulled back, a satisfied grin on her face. Oral was her guilty pleasure, and it didn’t help that Jiwoo tasted delicious, but she still preferred Sooyoung by a long shot. Feeling a hand on her head, the blonde looked up to see her roommate standing beside her, fingers running through her hair, the blonde couldn’t help but hum at the touch. Even if she wanted to get up, she couldn't. At some point her legs fell asleep and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself by falling over in front of their guest.

Jiwoo was still panting, as she tried to regulate her breathing, she hasn’t gotten off like that in a while. She couldn’t help but giggle as she rolled to the side. The fact she was still dressed caused a bit of discomfort, but she figured things could be worse. Her gaze landed on the two women watching her with interest, and she couldn’t help but wonder what was next.

Smiling to herself, Sooyoung leaned down to whisper something to Jinsoul, relishing in the excited shiver that went down her spine. Standing back to her full height, she disappeared into the closet, fully intending to bring out her favorite toy.

Raising an eyebrow Jiwoo watched as Sooyoung left her sight, and Jinsoul stretched herself out. When she noticed a shirt go flying, her attention returned to the blonde before her, she was finally removing her clothes and the creamy skin exposed before her was a sight for sore eyes. Jiwoo couldn’t help but lick her lips in excitement, she wanted to touch her, to return the favor, maybe even make her scream.

Catching her eye, Jinsoul climbed onto the bed, all that remained was pair of briefs and a sports bra, both Jiwoo wanted to remove. Raising a hand, Jiwoo guided Jinsoul’s lips to her own, she could taste herself on her lips, and couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. She was still hot from earlier, and couldn’t help but squirm a bit. She wanted to remove her clothes too.

As if reading her mind, Jinsoul sat back and assisted her in removing her clothes, now skin to skin the two continued to make out, both forgetting about Sooyoung until they felt the bed drip. Breaking the kiss, Jiwoo couldn’t help but release a sigh, at the sight of the brunette stroking her strap-on, she noted the condom on it as well, but her intense gaze wasn’t focused on her, instead it was focused on Jinsoul. It didn’t take rocket science for Jiwoo to figure out who the toy was for, but it didn’t do much to quell her disappointment.

Maybe another time.

With the hand that wasn’t stroking herself, Sooyoung turned Jinsoul over, so she was awkwardly sitting on Jiwoo’s lap and facing her. She relished in the way her eyes widened before the brown irises darkened even more, a nervous whine slipped out of her mouth. She already knew her fun with their guest was over and she doubted that Sooyoung was even going to touch Jiwoo at this point.

“Get off her, I want you to myself.” The command was simple, and Jinsoul found herself scrambling off the redhead, eager to please her roomate. She was always so good for her, but fact she knew Jinsoul tasted of their guest, and the fact she seemed to enjoy herself didn’t sit well with her. Usually she didn't mind sharing Jinsoul, but she couldn’t help but see Jiwoo as a threat.

She needed to assert some type of dominance over the both of them. “On your hands and knees, pet. Wanna see how ready you are for me.” Jinsoul fell into position so easily,  and Sooyoung could see from where she was that she was soaked to the core, those boxers were definitely done for. Peeling back the piece of cloth, she flung it somewhere, it won’t be needed anymore.

The sight of Jinsoul bent over and exposed for her was one Sooyoung would never tire of, with one last stroke, she positioned herself to slide right in, she didn’t need to size her up, she knew Jinsoul could take all of her. Instead of hearing the usual moan of pleasure of when she slides inside, she was met with a muffled, yet surprised groan. Allowing her eyes to travel upwards, Sooyoung saw the reason why.

Jiwoo was kissing the blonde, denying her ears the sounds that rightfully belonged to her. Outraged, Sooyoung snapped her hips forward, the whole toy disappearing into Jinsoul. The sudden action caused the kiss to end, as Jinsoul sank onto her elbows. Sooyoung smirked at the action, she knew this would happen, and she wanted nothing more than for Jiwoo to watch as she proved her prowess in bed.

She only allowed the blonde a moment to steady herself before she pulled out, just letting the tip rest inside her, before sliding back in. The pace was teasingly slow, but the long, needy moans escaping Jinsoul’s mouth was worth it. She couldn’t see her face, but she knew her eyebrows were knitted together, and her face most likely flushed that pretty pink color she loves to much.

Looking down, Sooyoung couldn’t help but watch as she slide inside the wet heat before her, with a sudden raise of her hand, she smacked the blonde’s ass. The sound was satisfying, she wanted to hear it again, so she did it again, and again. With each hit, Jinsoul only got louder, her moans and whimpers being muffled by the sheets, and that just won't do.

Tangling a hand in her hair, Sooyoung tugged it slightly, making the blonde raise her head, she knew she had a thing for hair pulling, and had no problem indulging her. Jinsoul felt as if she was on fire, she didn’t know where the sudden aggression came form, but Sooyoung was hitting all her spots tonight, she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to keep it down at this rate, she hated the looks she got the morning after a long night.

Briefly locking eyes with Jiwoo she gasped as Sooyoung ground her hips against her ass, it was starting to get sore from the slaps from before. At this rate, she knew she was going to cum, but she didn’t know if she was allowed to.

Jiwoo couldn’t take her eyes off the sight before, she wanted to join, but she knew there was more to this, something unspoken. But she couldn’t help but feel jealous, but she wasn’t sure of who yet. Gasping she wasn’t aware she was rubbing herself until she looked down, and saw her fingers rubbing quick but precise circles on her clit.

She broke eye contact with Jinsoul, only for her eyes to lock with Sooyoung, she could tell most of her aggression was directed at her, and while at any other time she would have felt threatened, she kept the contact, as if daring her to do something, and something she would do.

Releasing the hair in her gasp, she tugged Jinsoul closer to her body, having her flushed against her, further away from Jiwoo. She could see what the red head was doing, and she couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at that. But she still needed her to know who Jinsoul belonged to, who she would bend over for, who was fucking her good.

“You’re mine.” She snarled into her ear, making sure Jinsoul was paying attention to her words. Her grip on her hips was harsh, but effective at keeping in control of the pace, she would only get to cum when she deemed her ready. “Who’s fucking you right now?” She asked.

Jinsoul tried to say something, but each rough thrust was only getting more and more moans, she could feel tears of frustration welling up in her eyes, she wanted to cum, she was good, she did everything she was told tonight, and yet she was being punished for something she didn’t have an knowledge of. “Answer me, and I’ll let you cum. Isn’t that what you want? To make a nice mess for me.”

“Sooyoung-” She finally choked out, her eyes closing in bliss as the older woman continued her actions, she could feel her orgasm coming, but she didn’t have permission. “You’re- Sooyoung is fucking me-” Her cries died in her throat, as Sooyoung finally whispered for her to let go, followed by a few words of praise, her hips haven’t stopped knowing full and well that Jinsoul is beyond sensitive, she wanted her to cum again and again, until she felt as if she was done.

It was at this moment that Jiwoo finally learned the name of the other woman, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d sound that pretty with her name rolling off her lips too.


End file.
